bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rozeluxe Meitzen
Zanpakuto If anyone has any suggestions on what could be added to a cell control/biological manipulation zanpakuto please let me know. I figured it hasnt really been done yet and I would go for something a bit...'different'. Any and ALL suggestions are welcomed =) RozeluxeMeitzen 00:37, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh and and feel free to give more than one suggestion =)RozeluxeMeitzen 00:52, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Short review The character is not complete, but the current data on him is appearing in high quality. Rate 8/10 and maybe 10 when completed.: The Twilight of Your Despair 05:25, February 19, 2011 (UTC) 9/10 as of now and it will be 10/10 when it is completed.: The Twilight of Your Despair 19:54, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ooooh, Nice Character... That's one character that really interested me, Raze-kun! Nice job! Well-done! Yahoo! (what else to say? lol) But seriously, Raze-kun..Ur work never fails to amaze me... ^_^ (Note: His scary! lol I'm kidding) Lone Black Garuga 09:33, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Your Review ﻿Information Right, this is pretty short, but it provides for a good summary nevertheless. The idea that he strives for a place to belong has happened many times before though. I think that perhaps it should be longer, though I can only imagine that it'll be done so in due time. Rating 6/10: For the aforementioned reasons. Appearance Your appearance section is short, while it certainly has detail. He possesses few traits whom ain't with the personal archetype of a main-character. His appearance is shortly explained, and I didn't quite feel that I got to know all of it by reading it. A slight dissapointment here. Rating 5/10 Personality Right. This guy seems to pretty much have a very similiar personality to many other Main Characters in animes. The protection of his friends seem to be his primary concern. This ain't bad, but it can't be called original either: The thing that his Zanpakuto is based off of his emotions is however a neat little twist. As is the mention that he will leave his friends behind if nessecary. THAT is original. At the second paragraf, he begins to follow the same road as the mentioned Anime Characters. He gives off the impression of being hot-headed. Cocky is also really usual when it comes to main characters. Now, when you mentione that he has a soft spot for others towards the end. I wasn't surprised: However, when you mentioned that he can actually get emotional, now THAT was surprising, it gives him a certain validity. The idea that he can get emotional "Hugging, Crying" etc, is something that differs from the classical attitude. I have to admit that I find this trait personally to be quite cute! I enjoyed reading trough his personality, while it certainly needs some work, he's only at the Beta-Stage for now. Rating 7/10 Powers & Abilities This section doesn't give me enough information I feel. The traits and attributes are poorly explained and most commonly they aren't longer than two sentences. I personally want to see more than that in such a major section. I do however enjoy the fact that he isn't really Master in anything. His Spiritual Power is Vast. But that is his greatest asset, that, and that unique and rather cool special ability he has called Heiki '(兵器, ''Armory). There are also some parts, most note able Expert Swordsmanship Specialist whom doesn't have any text at all. Rating 4/10 Zanpakuto This is easily the section you've put the most work in. And that is evident with its sheer length. Though I'm hardly surprised that you put so much work into your Zanpakuto. As that is the whole highlight of Shinigami. Right, as for its abilities. I admit that I find the whole aspect of cell manipulation to be quite unique. Though you were wrong, this has partially been done before. Its worth noting that the Zanpakuto`s of you and Kigahen Nushi are really similiar. The abilities are nevertheless very original and they take a nice spin-off of the other tricks and abilities found in Kigahen's Zanpakuto, which serves to mark the difference. The abilities are well thought out, though I have to admit that I find '''Zenmetsu (全滅 Annihilate) ''to be rather overpowered. You have forgot to give it any flaws, either that. Or you've simply choosen not to. To me, the aspect of someone disintegrating completely in the span of a few measly seconds simply by being touched, seem really imbalanced. On another note, I really enjoyed the amount of detail and such you've put into the abilities '''Anahoru' (穴を掘る, Burrow) and Akueikyō Saken (悪影響を叫ん, Screaming Contagion) respectively. Both of which really caught my interest, and urged me to read more. Good work! Right, his Iki Rei '(生き霊, ''Doppelganger) is a very unique, and original spin-off of the normal clone we can find in pretty much every Zanpakuto on the site. (The least original technique of the century, or what?) In that it serves both as offense and support. And that it doesn't make a direct clone of Raze himself (Though I get the impression that it is indeed able to) '''Ryūkō (流行, Epidemic): seems to be a rather cool ability In that it incorporates almost predatory instincts into the monstrosity. Kakusan '(拡散, ''Proliferation): This ability is the best one in my opinion, I enjoyed how grisly you have described them, making the Zanpakuto seem rather grotesque. As opposed to the usual view of Zanpakuto abilities being elegant and refined (We've got Senbonzakura to thank for that mental development. I'm certain of it!) This thus served to be a welcome refreshment to that. Rating 9/10 besides some imbalancy. It is a truly marvelous Zanpakuto! ----- Total Rating 29/50: I'm certain it'll improve in a while. But for the time being, this is my rating. Try to extend some of the sections, especially the ''Powers & Abilities'' section. As that is what most people look at first. Otherwise, he appears to potential. And he has some unique perks whom I think you should expand more upon. New zanpakutō Well, I do like how well you explained his abilities, it reminds me of Sasori's human puppets from Naruto, with just chakra changed to spiritual energy. I mean, Sasori took out internal organs, infused his own chakra with the puppets, and their kekkei genkai (basically Naruto's zanpakutō) were made into a special ability. The only part I don't remember Sasori doing was the thing with abnormal spiritual energy. But, it is certainly a good zanpakutō, even if it is very reminiscent of Sasori. Thank you. Hahaha well...I hope it isnt 'too '''close. Although if you remember what I left on your talk page about naruto I think you would see why =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 22:54, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Sizing...Please Help Could someone fix the sizing of the words at the bottom? They changed size for some reason...thanks in advance''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' ''Satanoka'' 19:31, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Nice Zan Like the heading says, Nice Zanpakutō pal. Mostly because Gaara is one of my fav characters. And isn't that pic Yaei, Gaara's mom. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 19:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol yea. I figured someone was going to get to it sooner or later so I got to it first. lol. I think I like this zan the best out of all he had. I havent developed it much so theres much growing room. And thanks =) ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' ''Satanoka'' 19:50, July 24, 2011 (UTC)